yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Seto Kaiba (DSOD Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Seto Kaiba is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Seto Kaiba, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions flim White Gate Keys are required to Duel Seto Kaiba at the Gate. Description Gallery Profile-DULI-SetoKaibaDSOD.png | Profile CutIn-DULI-SetoKaibaDSOD.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-SetoKaibaDSOD.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-SetoKaibaDSOD.png | Defeat Decks Opponent Level 30 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Seto Kaiba (DSOD) reach a certain Level. Duel rewards When dueling against Level 40 Seto Kaiba (DSOD), these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Kaiba announces "I've been waiting for this for a long time Pharaoh!" followed by "Prepare to do battle! And prepare to lose!" or "You're the closest I've ever had to a worthy adversary." **When he wins the Duel, he says "It wasn't the real Pharaoh, so I didn't really beat him." followed by "And until I do, my scars of defeat will continue to burn!" **When he loses the Duel, he says "Seems I recreated the Pharaoh's deck to be stronger than in real life." *When starting a Duel with Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Kaiba announces "Mokuba! Don't expect me to go easy on you!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "That was giving it your all, Mokuba?" **When he loses the Duel, he says "You're in charge now, Mokuba." Card-specific ;Monsters *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", he chants "I merge my three Blue-Eyes together!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Kaiba briefly appears, and he announces "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Go, Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" followed by "Neutron Blast!" *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba appears, and he makes an announcement about the card. If that player hasn't already Summoned "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Blue-Eyes White Dragon! Attack!" followed by "White Lightning!" **The announcement before the animation cutscene can be either of the following: ***"Join me! Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" ***"Destroy the darkness!" followed by "Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" ***"The light from my dragon erases the shadows!" followed by "Let's go, Blue-Eyes!" *When Kaiba Summons "Obelisk the Tormentor", a cut-in frame of Kaiba briefly appears, and he announces "It's no monster... It's a god!" followed by "Obelisk the Tormentor!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Obelisk the Tormentor" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Obelisk the Tormentor" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "My god attacks!" followed by "Fist of Fate!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Obelisk! Destroy my monsters to destroy theirs!" followed by "Fist of Fury!" *When Kaiba Summons "Deep-Eyes White Dragon", he chants "This Dragon will make you feel the fury of my other Dragons!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Kaiba briefly appears, and he announces "Deep-Eyes White Dragon!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Deep-Eyes! Inherit the power of the Dragon in my Graveyard!" *When Kaiba Summons "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon", he chants "There's no preparing for this! I Fusion Summon!" Afterwards, a cut-in frame of Kaiba briefly appears, and he announces "Behold Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Erase 'em!" followed by "Hyper Neutron Blast!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Neo Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon can attack three times!" *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "The souls of my Dragons guide a new one to me!" followed by "Come on out! Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Unleash your rage, Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon!" followed by "Blue Lightning!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Blue-Eyes Alternative White Dragon can destroy your monster!" *When Kaiba Summons "Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Let's go, Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Take this! Blue-Eyes Solid Dragon! Attack!" **When Kaiba activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "I now negate your monster's effects!" **When Kaiba activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "I return Solid Dragon to my deck to bring a new Blue-Eyes!" *When Kaiba Summons "Dragon Spirit of White", a cut-in frame of Kaiba's face briefly appears, and he announces "Emerge, Dragon Spirit of White!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Dragon Spirit of White!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Dragon Spirit of White's effect activates!" *When Kaiba Summons "Assault Wyvern", he announces "Fly in, Assault Wyvern!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Slice and dice, Assault Wyvern!" **When Kaiba activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I use Assault Wyvern's effect to call forth this monster!" *When Kaiba Summons "Pandemic Dragon", he announces "Bring the pain, Pandemic Dragon!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Attack, Pandemic Dragon!" **When Kaiba activates the first effect of that monster, he announces "Its effect lets me use LP to lower a monster's ATK!" **When Kaiba activates the second effect of that monster, he announces "Pandemic Dragon destroys a monster with equal or less ATK!" **When Kaiba activates the third effect of that monster, he announces "When Pandemic Dragon is destroyed, monsters lose ATK!" (spoken as "ATK points".) *When Kaiba Summons "Lord of D.", he announces "As long as this is in play, effects can't target Dragons!" followed by "Lord of D.!" (spoken as "Lord of Dragons".) **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Lord of D.! Attack!" *When Kaiba activates the effect of "Kaibaman", he announces "Kaibaman!'s effect Special Summons Blue-Eyes!" *When Kaiba Summons "Saggi the Dark Clown", he announces "Saggi the Dark Clown!" **Most of the time when Kaiba declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Saggi the Dark Clown! Go!" followed by "Dark Light Attack!" ;Spells/Traps *When Kaiba activates "Burst Stream of Destruction", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! Burst Stream of Destruction!" *When Kaiba activates "Bingo Machine, Go!!!", he announces "The Spell Card, Bingo Machine, Go!!!!" followed by "I add the card you choose to my hand!" *When Kaiba activates "Beacon of White", he announces "I equip Beacon of White on Blue-Eyes to Special Summon it!" *When Kaiba activates "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", he announces "I activate my Spell Card! The Flute of Summoning Dragon!" followed by "By playing this flute, Lord of D. Special Summons a Dragon!" *When Kaiba activates "Polymerization", he announces "Humph! My Spell Card, Polymerization!" *When Kaiba activates "Dark Sacrifice", he announces "I activate my trap, Dark Sacrifice! Your effect is negated!" followed by "And I send a monster from my deck to the Graveyard!" *When Kaiba activates "Krystal Avatar", he announces "Here's my Trap Monster! Krystal Avatar!" followed by "When it's destroyed, you take damage equal to its ATK!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters ;Spells/Traps Trivia *He is the Dark Side of Dimensions (DSOD) counterpart of Seto Kaiba. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters